


The strongest challenger

by tid8bit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms are Dangerous, But make it double, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Chapter 401, Public Hand Jobs, Sprinkling some feelings here, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: If high school crushes are difficult to forget, the same could be said about high school rivalries.What happens when old rivals face each other again after years? A competition of course, at the Tokyo Olympics no less! Wakatoshi Ushijima VS Tooru Oikawa, with a special prize for the winner in shape of a lovely redhead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	The strongest challenger

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't tied to Shouyou's Setter Squad series, take it as a "what if" set in the future!
> 
> PS; there's a bit of Spanish-Argentina speech in this, you aren't supposed to understand it but noone's stopping you from trying! *wink*

2020 Tokyo Olympic Tournament, Japan's monster generation assembled for a match that would go down in volleyball history, overtaking Argentina's team in one of the best games ever witnessed. Years of effort, sweat and tears, all these experiences leading to a fierce battle between old acquaintances. Hinata knew that one of the strongest challengers would be waiting for him as promised in Brazil. Kageyama expected a rematch with his senpai, they had a score to settle. Iwaizumi got a chance to prove who's better at supporting their teams, finally making his friend bite the dust. Ushijima would bear witness to his rival's ambition turning him into a dangerous player with a terrific set of skills. Everyone had something important at stake, making the victory much sweeter.

The celebration in the changing room is fun and chaotic, the whole team feeling extremely hyped at their victory while the coach hands out energy bars and drinks as he gives a short congratulatory speech.

"You did well." Kageyama slurps on a smoothie sitting by Hinata's side, this is the closest he'd ever get to a public praise.

Hinata gives him a dead look, "What am I, your employee?"

"You wrecked shittykawa out there Hinata, good job."

They high five with so much strength their palms sting, "Thanks Iwaizumi-san!"

Bokuto picks him up lifting his weight without effort, "Damn right he did, I'm super proud of how our lil' crow has grown!"

"I'm not little anymore Bokuto-san, geez!" he scowls at the childlike treatment.

"Put him down," warns Sakusa, "Do you want to get injured before the next match or what?"

"Um, I kinda need to go to the bathroom so..." he glances at Kageyama, even after years of volleyball experience he prefers to go with someone who looks intimidating, bathrooms are still dangerous with professional players walking around.

"I'm exhausted boke, go on your own for once."

"Oh, I'll go Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu winks hinting his real intent, "We can have a celebration just the two of us, y'know what I mean?"

Iwaizumi grips at his shoulder throwing an angry glare, "You almost sprained your ankle earlier, no more physical effort today. That includes _whatever_ you were planning to do."

It seems Hinata is running out of options, the rest of the team is too engrossed in their little party to pay attention and he _really_ has to go.

"Shouyou," a stern voice calls from the door, "Do not worry, I'll join as well."

Hinata looks at Ushijima with shiny eyes like he's just saved the day, or rather his poor bladder. "Thank you so much 'Toshi!"

When it comes to intimidation Ushijima is the best option in the team. Sharp eagle eyes, serious expression, tall and buff, a hunk of a man no matter how you look at it. The players from other teams move aside as he strides in front of Hinata heading for the public bathrooms.

"You should have more confidence in yourself Shouyou."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Despite your obvious lack of skill years ago you've made it to a national team, there's no reason for you to be afraid of other players."

 _"Was that an insult or a compliment?"_ Hinata's surprised face makes Ushijima hike the corner of his lips, so lightly it couldn't be called a grin yet.

"It's honestly quite impressive, you've honed your technique to reach the level of players who were called geniuses."

 _"Okay, that's definitely praising."_ Hinata's cheeks start turning a bright red, "Thanks 'Toshi, coming from someone as good as you means a lot."

"You're as good as any of us," he says patting his back so they walk side by side, "So stand proud, you used to say height wasn't everything, didn't you?"

Wakatoshi Ushijima isn't gifted with a way with words, but as a former captain he sure knows how to motivate his teammates. They bump into some people approaching the bathroom, realizing they're wearing familiar blue and white uniforms. Out of all the teams they could possibly come across it had to be Argentina's, the older men gathering around Hinata for some reason.

"¡Ninja Shouyou!"

"¡Mira che, este es el novio de Tooru!"

"Que pibe...es muy bajito para el."

"No jodas, Tooru dice que cogen bien duro."

Ushijima frowns unable to understand a thing, "What are they saying?"

"Uh, I have a feeling we don't need to know."

"¡¡Cállense la boca!!" shouts Oikawa pushing his way from behind the rest of the group, apparently _very_ embarrassed by the way he's blushing like a ripe tomato.

Hinata forgets everyone around him as soon as he sees the setter, "Oikawa-san! I had so much fun playing against you, let's do it again sometime!"

"Confident after a single win chibi-chan? Don't forget Argentina won twice before," he puts a hand on his hip staring at Ushijima with a cheeky smirk.

"Tooru Oikawa, you should have come-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll spike a ball straight to your face. We'll crush Japan next time, just you wait."

"Um, 'Toshi, let's..." Hinata shuts his legs nervously pointing to the bathroom door.

Oikawa squints his eyes at the pet name, _"Really, he calls him 'Toshi? How close have they gotten while I was away?"_

"Yes, let's go Shouyou."

"I was actually going to the bathroom too, let's go together."

One of Oikawa's teammates teases him in a low voice, "Liar, you went ten minutes ago."

"I drank a lot of water!"

Hinata rushes in first shoving down his bottoms letting out a relieved sigh. Ushijima stands to his side and Oikawa pouts as he has to use the urinal further away from Hinata. Soon that inconvenience loses all relevance when he peeks at Ushijima's groin area.

"What the fuck?!" His googly eyes fix on the massive cock that flops out, its girth and length are absolutely impressive considering it's not even erect. Suddenly a wave of self-consciousness hits him, feeling a bit inferior in comparison.

"What's wrong Oikawa-san?" Hinata asks as if nothing uncommon were happening, which makes the setter wonder how often he's seen Ushijima's member to act so casual about it.

"Are you kidding me? This guy's got a bazooka between his legs and you're not even fazed."

"Shouyou and I share the gym showers everyday, we've already seen each other naked," he states in his usual zero-fucks-given manner of speech.

Oikawa grimaces picturing them together for a second, "UGH!! Keep the details to yourself, thank you."

"You're acting weird Oikawa-san," Hinata shakes the last drops before tucking himself back in his pants. "Are you jealous of 'Toshi or something?"

"Jealous, me? Hah, I bet everybody runs away from his bed when they see that monster, it probably hurts like hell when he puts it in."

Ushijima shrugs his shoulders, "On the contrary, my sex partners are always satisfied with my size. They'd always go on about how good it feels when-"

"Oh for fucks sake quit showing off, it's not about the size but how you use it. Isn't that right Shouyou?" he looks at Hinata with pleading eyes seeking for validation.

"Yeah! You're right Oikawa-san, I think you're perfect just as you are!"

_"Stop it chibi-chan, don't make me love you more than I already do...because I will."_

Oikawa knows Hinata's words are sincere unlike the empty praises he often receives, be it for his looks or his skills. Nothing makes him happier than having his favorite redhead by his side, therefore he's taken on a mission to bring him closer to Argentina, one step at a time before they can stablish a serious relationship.

"On a different topic, have you considered what I said about applying for Brazil's national team? They're open for new talents from overseas, and since you already know Portuguese..." Quite the astute plan coming from Oikawa, he's aware of how much Hinata enjoyed his stay in Rio so he has suggested the idea repeatedly hoping to convince him. Brazil and Argentina are neighbor countries after all, they could settle somewhere midway to meet more often.

Ushijima interjects sending a threatening look at him, "Are you trying to steal one of our best players? I won't allow it."

"It's okay 'Toshi, he's not being serious."

"I _am_ serious," Oikawa gets irritated at the possessive declaration, "Besides, who are you to decide for him _Waka-chan_?" he sneers wielding the new pet name like a knife.

"I simply state facts, Shouyou is important for our team, if you want to take him you'll have to get through me first."

 _"Uh-oh."_ Hinata steps back from the imaginary flames surrounding them as they trade fierce glares. It's like the bathroom heated up by a few degrees, their old rivalry resurfacing again at the worst moment.

Oikawa bunches his fist, "I challenge you, the winner keeps chibi-chan."

"Very well, then Shouyou will choose the type of contest. I'm sure he'll be impartial."

They snap their heads at him waiting for a decision. "Um...arm wrestling?" It's the first answer that comes to mind, the main problem at hand flying over his head. Shortly after searching for a suitable place they arrive at a private lounge room for the players, a wide table in the middle serving as the perfect battleground.

"Okay, you aren't allowed to lift your elbow from the table or move your body for impulse." Hinata clasps their hands together, "Begin at the count of three."

"I've always wanted to beat you in a one on one, I hate those airs of superiority you got since high school," Oikawa confesses in an attempt to throw his rival off balance.

1

"As you know I welcome all challengers. It's disappointing you've been too weak to win in the end as it happened before the nationals, I hope you don't expect a different result now."

2

"Is that so? Prepare to have a taste of my worthless pride, this is my chance to knock you down from that high pedestal you stand on."

3

A sharp motion and they start pushing with every ounce of brute strength, growling loudly as the table creaks due to the pressure exerted onto it. Their sweaty faces turn crimson from the effort, none of them seem to have an advantage over the other but Oikawa is losing ground the longer they struggle.

"Argh!!"

The rough slam on the table crowns Ushijima as the winner once more, letting go with a rare hint of a smile. "Too strong? Sorry."

"Fuck!" Oikawa shouts in frustration looking Hinata in the eyes, "Best out of three, I'm not giving up."

"We can try a different challenge. Let's see who has better aim?" Taking a trash can nearby Hinata places it as far as possible in a corner of the room. He takes some crumpled pieces of paper to act as makeshift balls and the basket competition starts. "Keep shooting until one of you misses, go 'Toshi."

"Shouyou is happy here in Japan, you shouldn't be so persistent."

Toss. Score.

"You don't get it, it's not about sports anymore. I care for him."

Toss. Score.

"I respect him. Seeing what he's become and getting to know him better...I've realized he's worth keeping."

Toss. Score.

"We have a deeper connection than that, since we met in Rio I knew he was the one for me."

Toss. Score.

As Ushijima takes a stance for another shot Oikawa mumbles behind him, "I love him, can you say the same?"

Toss. Miss.

Hinata gazes at his feet feeling embarrassed, listening to their talk he's regretting not putting a stop to this sooner. It's true that he's been having a blast playing volleyball with his friends, but he can't ignore the heartfelt confession Oikawa made last time he came from Argentina to visit him.

\- - -

"Hey chibi-chan, when are you moving to Argentina with me?" Oikawa grins masking the life-changing offer with a carefree tone.

The pancakes Hinata is making for breakfast get toasty as he stares hesitantly at the frying pan. "I don't know yet, told you I wanted to spend some time in Japan with my family and friends. Two years in Brazil felt too long apart from them."

"Right, of course, and after that?" he gets up from the table to hug Hinata crossing his arms around his waist, kissing his neck with adoration. "I'm so lonely without you babe, I miss you."

Hinata turns his head for a docile peck, then leans back to bask in the tight embrace keeping him warm on this cold morning. "Yeah, I miss you too."

"I love you," he repeats as he brushes his lips placidly across Hinata's neck drifting to his ear, cherishing the moment as he whispers sweet nothings on it, "Be with me. Be my boyfriend, or more than that."

"Wait Tooru, please." Hinata feels his body tremble at the love confession he knew would happen sooner than later. Playing with fire you're bound to get burnt.

"Why, haven't I been patient?" he turns Hinata around to look into his eyes, "Or am I supposed to wait for another guy to take you away from me? Who will it be, Tobio-chan, Atsumu-chan? Maybe your dear Akaashi?"

"But I thought-"

"Don't play dumb, I'm tired of this fuck-buddies bullshit." He tugs at Hinata's hair pulling him for a languid kiss brimming with affection indulging each other with their tongues, the amorous motions pausing briefly to accommodate their mouths for a hungrier, deeper kiss.

Hinata's face is picture perfect, the definition of kiss-drunk when they pull apart, his lips moist and his dilated pupils almost turning into hearts showing how totally smitten he is. "Tooru...m'showwy...lo-love ya."

"Is that a yes?"

It takes a while for the redhead to be capable of answering, "Can you at least wait after the Olympics?"

"Hmph, I suppose it's fair since you're training for it. I'll have to stomp your team so hard you'll have no choice but to run with me to Argentina."

An odd burning smell and the cloud of black smoke coming from behind Hinata alerts them, yet it isn't him burning this time. "Crap, not the pancakes!!"

\- - -

Ushijima is having a brain freeze. Does he love Hinata? No, that's not it. Has he grown fond of him enough to not want him to go? Yes, that's more like it. In any case his competitive nature pushes him to keep fighting. For his team and for himself, the last thing he wants is to lose against Oikawa.

"We're even Waka-chan, let's settle this competition once and for all shall we?"

"Hmm, I can't think of anything," Hinata frowns trying to get this done painlessly for everyone's sake.

"Ah, I have a great idea for the final round, let's hold a kissing contest!"

The other two stare concerned at Oikawa, "Kissing contest?"

"Exactly, whoever Shouyou deems the best kisser wins!"

"Oikawa-san, I doubt 'Toshi would be okay with that sort of thing."

Ushijima shakes his head, "I can take on any challenge, this isn't an exception."

Oikawa smirks to himself, this is a match he can't lose, specially when the subject of said kissing will be Hinata. He points towards a sofa in the room and they sit with the redhead in between them, getting comfortable in preparation.

"Don't worry Shouyou, I promise you won't even need to kiss him after I'm done." He leans pressing their lips, trailing soft pecks to the sides smiling at the way Hinata's breathing hitches right away. Next he lolls his tongue lapping at his lips until they're entirely coated with saliva, nibbling on them playfully so they become more tender to the sensation.

Ushijima watches attentively studying Hinata's reactions, if he wants to win he needs to learn what he likes. Obviously the tent growing in his pants has nothing to do with it.

"Hnn, Tooru, please..." He sticks out his tongue to lick at Oikawa's own, hot and slick caressing one another. Warmth spreads through their bodies, the excitement increasing by the minute as they begin to moan swiveling their tongues in a lascivious open-mouthed kiss enjoying the tingles of pleasure.

"Shouyou, touch me babe." Oikawa holds his hand placing it on top of his crotch, Hinata accepting the invitation sliding underneath his shorts to fondle his bulge. "Ah-aah, fuck yeah...let's show Waka-chan how it's done."

"Are you the type who gets turned on being watched?"

Hinata detaches himself from Oikawa's mouth to look at Ushijima with a cute blush. "Only with certain people. I trust you 'Toshi, so I don't mind if you do."

"I won't settle for watching, I plan on winning." He moves onwards immediately going for an intense kiss, pushing his tongue inside earning a pleased whine in return. Ushijima takes control of the rhythm grasping at Hinata's jaw, slotting their mouths while he entwines their tongues in a frenzied exchange of spit and aroused groans. He's rougher, more demanding, there's a precise technique to it different than Oikawa's.

Ushijima pulls away licking his lips, "Touch me too," he commands guiding Hinata's hand under his shorts following Oikawa's example.

"Gwah, it's huge!" Hinata lets out a shocked gasp as he wraps his hand around Ushijima's erection. He can tell its size without seeing it, his small fist jerking back and forth the whole shaft feeling his protruding veins pulse at the touch.

"Do you like it Shouyou? Have you ever had a cock this big inside you before?"

"No, I had two at once but nothing this size."

"I'd fuck you real nice," he whispers with a gruff voice as he sucks on Hinata's neck producing a visible hickey, "Make you come harder than anyone ever has."

Oikawa scowls seeing his future boyfriend get marked in front of him, "Let- let go of him you bastard." He tries to regain control yanking at Hinata's t-shirt for another kiss while Ushijima keeps leaving bruises across his skin.

 _"Holy crap."_ Getting so spoiled by both men has given Hinata an instant boner, pumping at them with urgency aiming for their orgasm before they notice. He's afraid if they did he'd end up fucked silly by Ushijima's giant cock, and Oikawa would do him after in compensation. Next volleyball match is approximately in one hour and limping isn't an option during the Olympics.

"Nghh, so- so good babe, o-oh shit!" Oikawa shudders throwing his head back on the sofa, coming inside Hinata's fist as a rush of cum trickles from his lover's fingers into his boxers and his hips jerk upwards on instinct.

Ushijima removes Hinata's hand before he also makes a mess in his sports uniform. "I'm stronger than you," he asserts in a plain tone, "How can you please your partner coming that fast?"

"Shut up, I'm going to punch your-"

Things are about to take a turn for the worst when the door slams open, Hinata's hand still inside Oikawa's shorts and Ushijima's stiffy on plain sight without time to react.

Sakusa steps in, he's been searching for a place to escape from the crowd of people celebrating Japan's win. "Oh," he does a disgusted face turning around as soon as he sees what's happening, but the mental damage is already done.

"Wait Omi-san, this isn't what it looks like!" It's exactly what it looks like, even so Hinata runs after him to excuse himself in shame before he tells the rest of the team. 

"He didn't declare a winner," mutters Ushijima as he breathes trying to return to a normal status, it's been a while since last time he let loose like this.

Oikawa gets up wincing at the dampness in his underwear, "Whatever, Shouyou loves me, you never had a chance to begin with."

"Then why bother with this?"

"Hm...quoting you, because he's worth keeping."

"What if he decides to stay in Japan? You aren't his only lover."

"I'll be after the Olympics," he heads to the door smirking at Ushijima, "I'm going to beat everyone."

\- - -

Hinata walks the streets of Rio carrying a heavy sports bag, the Asas São Paulo team uniform he's wearing drenched in sweat after another rough training session. He stops in front of a big house with a fancy porch decorated with flowerpots, looking for something within his pocket.

"Whew, thought I forgot my keys."

The door opens up and Oikawa stands on the other side waiting for him as he always does, greeting him with a gentle kiss.

"Welcome home babe!"

\- - -

FIN ♥

**Author's Note:**

> How I longed to write Ushijima VS Oikawa. 
> 
> Don't you think it'd be sweet if it were Oikawa who convinced Hinata to return to Brazil so they can be together?


End file.
